homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
121015-Perseverance
CCC RIGHT NOW opened memo on board LOPAP FAIRYVILLAGE. CCC: Hey, Serios -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG was hopping to and fro searching... -- CGG: You. Have. Found. Something. Mr. Aesona? CCC: Sadly, no CCC: Just wanted your...opinion CGG: My. Opinion. On. What? CCC: On the merits of a certain...endeavor CCC: Namely, responding to Libby's thirst for my spade CCC: In the affirmative CGG: .... CGG: It. Is. Not. Even. For. Certain.... And. As. Things. Stand. There. Is. No. Telling. How. Stable. Such. A. Relationship. Would. Be.... CCC: It's certain CGG: .... CCC: I had it on good authority shortly before the power business cropped up CGG: Might. I. Ask. Who? CGG: And. Two. Certain. Twinks. Do. Not. Count. CCC: Who else wasp qualified to say such a thing? CCC: Shortly before the loss of my powers CGG: ....Miss. Other. Libby.... CGG: Well.... CGG: There. Is. Still. Not. Telling. If. It. Will. Be. Stable. Mr. Aesona.... CGG: Infact. Pursuing. It. May. Be. Rather. Perilous. CCC: There's no telling if any quadrant will be stable until you enter into it CCC: Look at how Lorrea and i turned out CCC: And yet, Aaisha, who hated me shortly before we got together, is happy with me outside of horror terror troubles CCC: Er, wasp CGG: Was? CCC: Nothing that can't be remedied CCC: But she's having a crisis of faith in all of us currently CCC: Except you, apparently CCC: Even with myself and, I assume, Lorrea CGG: I. Would. Hope. So.... I. Will. Not. Abandon. My. Duty. Of. Protecting. Her.... And. I. Will. Not. Abandon. My. Friend.... CCC: Good to hear CGG: But. It. Is. Worrisome. If. She. Is. Starting. To. Feel. She. Cannot. Trust. You. And. Miss. Fenrix.... CGG: Especially. If. She. Is. Trying. To. Befriend.... Certain. Parties.... CCC: My mind is that it's the distance CGG: Then. The. Party. Will. Perhaps. Do. Some. Good.... CCC: Though I've already made plans to contact Scarlet CGG: .... CGG: If. You. Do.... As. A. Protocol.... Just. To. Make. Certain.... CCC: Yes CCC: I fully intend to have a rage based shower afterwards CGG: Well. Lack. Of. Rage.... Princes. Destroy. Their. Aspect.... CCC: You know what I mean CGG: Yes. CGG: But. We. Have. Strayed. A. Bit. From. The. Topic. At. Hand.... What. Brought. About. The. Idea. Of. Pursuing. Spades. With. Miss. Libby? CCC: There wasp an arguemant made that the worst of our problems could have been avoided had I not foregone a quadrant with her CGG: That. Would. Have. Been. The. Flush. Quadrant. Though.... CCC: She's also rather adept at infuriating me CCC: Just as good as she is at impressing me CCC: If not better CCC: Besides, what better rival could I have than a goddess? CGG: She. Is. Impressive. I. Will. Admit.... CCC: It'd certainly give me the drive to improve by leaps and bounds CCC: Maybe the motivation I've been missing CGG: I. Just. Worry. About. The. Other. Possibility. If. It. Is. Unstable.... I. Am. Only. Just. Now. Trying. To. Stabilize. My. Relationship. With. Her. Again.... And. You. Two. Were. Flush. For. Each. Other. Once.... CGG: It. Is.... An. Insecurity. On. My. Part.... CGG: I. Will. Not. Stand. In. The. Way. Of. Such. A. Relationship. If. It. Can. Be. Formed.... I. Am. Just.... CCC: Well, your flush is safe, I'm sure CCC: After all, this is the opposite CCC: it may even benefit you that she'd have an outlet to handle all the negative CGG: That.... May. Be. True.... CGG: If. Not. A. Benefit. To. Me. Then. A. Benefit. To. Everyone. As. A. Whole.... CCC: Heh, that's true too CCC: It's good for everyone not just the three of us CCC: Question is, how do I court her though? CCC: Never done this before CGG: Do. Not. Look. To. Me. About. That.... I. Am. Still. Trying. To. Get. A. Handle. On. Red. Romance.... Black. Romance. I. Have. Even. Less. Experience. With..... CCC: I mean, I can certainly argue with her fine CCC: But it's more than that CCC: A sure fire way to piss her off is toeither do something incredibly stupid or to embrace Jack as my teacher CCC: Which is arguably the same as the former CGG: But. Likely. To. Come. With. Even. More. Problems.... CGG: And. Doing. Something. Stupid. Would. Not. Increase. The. Feelings. Of. A. Rivalry.... CCC: Well, I can't compete very well as I am CCC: I'm already powerless under her thumb, I'm losing at this rivalry before embracing it CGG: Well. I. Do. Not. Know. Much. Of. Relationships.... But. In. Warfare. You. Must. Avoid. Striking. Where. Your. Opponent. In. Strong. And. Instead. Strike. Where. They. Are. Weakest.... CGG: Know. Your. Enemy. And. Know. Yourself.... CGG: Though. This. Is. Not. A. Case. Of. War. Or. Enemies.... CCC: I can do that just fine, but it takes a careful touch to court someone in spades CCC: Especailly if they can kill you CGG: Yes.... CGG: All. The. More. Reason. To. Know. Where. To. Do. Such. Actions. And. To. What. Extent.... CCC: Heh, yeah CCC: It's why I've chanced asking you CCC: It's easier said than done CGG: You.... Are. Asking. Me. To. Supply. You. With. Intel? CCC: No CGG: Good. CGG: That. Would. Be. Beyond. Awkward. CCC: I wasp only asking if you had any ideas CCC: Though, intel isn't bad CCC: Hehe, It'd surely piss her off to have her matesprit on my side CCC: Er, partner CGG: That. Would. Be. A. Good. Way. To. Ruin. My. Relationship. With. Her. I. Think.... CCC: Yeah, I'm not serious about that CGG: .... CGG: Not. That. Word. Please. CCC: Fine, I'm not...earnest, about that CCC: Who hurt you? CGG: Thank. You. CGG: What? CCC: Who made you hate words similar to your own name? CGG: ....It. Would. Not. Be. Just. A. Certain. One. Person.... CGG: I. Had. Tried. To. Attend. To. Social. Obligations. In. Accordance. With. My. Caste.... Before. Becoming. Miss. Aaisha'S. Guard.... CGG: Interacting. With. Other. Violet. Bloods. Was.... Unpleasant.... CCC: So they made fun of your name? CGG: Among. Other. Things. Yes.... CCC: Why not turn it against them somehow? CGG: ....I. Was. Too. Weak. Then.... CCC: Lots of trolls used to make fun of my horns CCC: And the lack of balance that came with CCC: But repeatedly hornbutting those assholes did wonders for learning how to manage the weight CCC: Don't let them shame you CCC: It's your name CCC: Make it your pride CCC: They can joke and laugh and they'll comb and go, but your name will stick with you CCC: How can you let such a temporary influence ruin something so close to the core of your being? CGG: Because. There. Is. Still. Pain. There. In. Knowing. I. Was. Alone.... CGG: Being. Amongst. A. Large. Group. And. Yet. Being. Completely. Alone.... CCC: I know what that's like CCC: I had to get my start somewhere CCC: And yeah, it wasp tough, but I persevered CGG: As. Did. I.... I. Perservered. In. The. Belief. There. Was. At. Least. One. Noble. Troll. That. Existed. Amongst. Us.... CGG: I. Had. To. Believe. She. Would. Be. Better. Than. The. Others. And. That. She. Would. Show. Herself. To. Be. A. Modern. Day. Legend.... CCC: And did she? CGG: You. Know. Who. I. Am. Talking. About.... And. I. Believe. She. Will. Be. As. She. Should. Be. In. Time.... CCC: Hehehe, you made a good choice CCC: I found a troll like that CCC: One who waspn't like the others CCC: One that I could believe in CCC: He believed in me too CCC: My horns want from being the weight of shame to pride CCC: I could actually stand up straight CCC: Could look everyone in the eyes see the mutual respect -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he sighs -- CCC: It's a shame he died CCC: You may know who I'm talking about CGG: I. Think. I. Do.... CGG: In. At. Least. Two. Ways.... CCC: In two ways? CGG: Assuming. It. Is. The. Troll. That. Miss. Aaisha. Shares. Her. Regrets. About.... Yes.... CGG: I. Use. To. Order. Tomes. And. Other. Items. From. Him. Before. I. Had. Switched. Over. To. Your. Services.... CGG: Before. The. Whole. Situation.... CGG: And. After. I. Became. Guard. To. Miss. Aaisha.... She. Had. Sent. Me. To. Find. Out. About. Him. At. One. Point.... CGG: I.... Was. Only. Able. To. Confirm. His. Death. By. The. Time. I. Found. Him.... CCC: ...yeah CCC: I guess I shouldn't be surprised you knew him before you knew me CGG: I. Think. I. Told. Miss. Aaisha. Precisely. The. Wrong. Words. When. I. Told. Her. The. News.... CCC: I did inherit the majority of what wasp once his CCC: What'd you tell her? CGG: All. I. Knew. Was. That. She. Was. Saddened. By. The. Death.... I. Kept. Reassuring. Her. That. It. Was. Not. Her. Fault.... CGG: I. Did. Not. Understand. At. The. Time. Why. She. Cried.... CCC: I mean, trolls died all the time CCC: Granted, that didn't stop me from swearing an oath of vengeance, but still CGG: Yes.... But. I. Know. She. Told. You. About. What. Caused. Everything.... CGG: She. Told. Me. About. It. Recently.... CGG: And. It. Did. Hit. Her. Hard. To. Know. Her. Own. Involvement.... And. To. Know. The. Person. She. Use. To. Be.... CGG: At. The. Time. I. Had. Thought. It. Was. Just. A. Close. Friend. To. Her. Though.... She. Kept. A. Picture. Of. Him. In. An. Alcove.... Along. With. Other. Trolls.... CCC: She even expected retribution out of me CCC: It really messed with her CCC: I mean, he waspn't the only troll she killed CCC: And she seemed to regret the others less CGG: But. She. Is. Not. Like. That. Anymore.... CGG: She. Certainly. Never. Showed. Signs. Of. Being. Like. That. During. The. Two. Sweeps. I. Have. Known. Her.... CCC: Yeah... CCC: I didn't know her back then CCC: I don't know why exactly she fell into that slump CCC: Well, I have a few inklings CGG: I. Believe. It. Would. All. Come. Down. To. The. Moment. She. Started. To. Feel. Despair. At. What. She. Believed. Her. Fate. To. Be.... CGG: Feeling. You. Will. Die. Will. Often. Make. You. Critical. Of. Your. Choices.... CGG: And. Make. You. Realize. Mistakes. That. Were. Made. CCC: Yeah, that's fair CCC: I hope that's not coming back to her at all CGG: .... CGG: We. Already. Know. How. She. Reacted. When. She. First. Was. Relinked. To. Her. Dreamself.... Though. There. Are. More. People. Trying. To. Help. Her. Now.... Even. If. She. Is. Starting. To. Fear. Their. Loyalty. As. You. Said.... CCC: ...I don't know what's really going on CCC: And the lack of trust means we may not be informed totally CCC: Well, it means, I'm likely not CCC: Eribus is the one who said that she trusts you CGG: Well. Hopefully. We. Will. Be. Able. To. Be. Informed. Soon. If. There. Is. Something. We. Are. Missing.... CGG: And. Hopefully. The. Upcoming. Party. Will. Ease. Some. Of. Her. Doubts. Once. She. Sees. Everyone. In. Person.... CCC: I certainly hope you're right CCC: Til then, talk to her, please CGG: Of. Course.... CGG: But. Both. You. And. Miss. Fenrix. Need. To. Talk. With. Her. As. Well.... CCC: Of course, but I don't know if I can get through to her properly CGG: Just. Be. Determined.... And. Keep. Reassuring. Her.... CGG: Persistance. Goes. A. Long. Way. At. Times.... Category:Nyarla Category:Serios